This universe is full of stars!
by herochan1313
Summary: Several very unlikely heroes are brought together to fight off strange monsters that threaten their worlds! Who are these Creatures, and why are the people fighting them such odd choices? Better yet, why is one of them seemingly the best chance they have?
1. Chapter 1:Gather

**I write this because….well because. After reading several cross-over type stories this popped in my head so here it is! I own none of the **

**characters mentioned her except for OC's( none show up in this chapter though).**

* * *

The town had been overrun with the little critters for about seven hours now, and its citizens were a bit taken back when the only person to respond to their

pleas was a kid. He looked to be about sixteen, had spiky brown hair with a bit of yellow in it, wore a red and white jacket, jeans, and had a bunch of glowing

blue gadget designed to capture monkeys.

"I'm sorry that I'm not what you expect ma'am, but if anyone can capture all of Specter's monkeys it's me!"

The boy told one annoyed citizen as he grabbed a hi-tech butterfly net and set out to capture all the crazy hyper-intelligent monkeys that plagued the town.

And he wasn't lying, the teen very easily managed to get the city monkey free within an hour thanks to his many gadgets.

"There you go sir! If anymore come back feel free to call for me at the Professor's!"

The boy cheerfully told the mayor of the town as he prepared to head home. The mayor and citizens wanted to offer a reward to the boy for helping them,

but he shook his head and replied.

"No need for a reward! Just doing my job!"

As the boy headed off toward his home, the same woman who'd questioned him earlier asked for his name. He smiled and replied.

"My name's Spike! Pleased to meet you!"

He then resumed what he thought would be his normal bike ride home, but sadly for Spike that wouldn't happen today.

* * *

"I sure hope dinners almost ready! Stopping Specter in his tracks always gets me hungry!"

Spike was on his way home, fantasying about the food his mother would be preparing, when he hit something with his bike. Or rather, he'd hit someone with

his bike and flew off. Once he brushed himself off he went to apologize to whoever he hit, and was surprised to see something inhuman. It was humanoid in

shape, but instead of skin there was blood soaked feathers. Its eyes were reptile like, and sent a cold chill down Spike's spine. Before he or the creature could

react, an unfamiliar female voice cried out.

"Stop it quick!"

Running up next to him was quite possibly the cutest girl Spike had ever seen. She was slightly taller than him a foot or two, had blonde hair under a red cap,

wore a white jump suit of sorts , and had a strange looking stick in her hand.

"W-What?!"

Spike asked in shock, not noticing the creature starting to rise. The mystery girl reacted though, and her stick channeled electricity that she shot out to

subdue the beats. Taking a hint that the creature was evil, Spike drew out his Stun clubs in order to subdue the creature's arms. Without pausing, the girl

rushed up and impaled the thing's head and yelled at Spike to move it. The boy did as told and watched as she turned the creature into a fried chicken

dinner. The creature then disintegrated into nothingness, and just as Spike was about to question what he'd just seen, the girl introduced herself.

"Sorry about that…My name is Yatterman 2! But you can call me Ai! What's your-"

that was as far as she got, as another creature suddenly appeared and attacked. It was then that Spike's life was forever scarred by the creatures, for as the

beast moved closer to them, Spike's stun clubs began to glow an even brighter blue and shot out a beam. The beam hit the creature straight in the gut and,

like its brother it, had vanished at once. Spike just gazed his weapon as if it was a foreign thing, he'd never been able to that before, and the professor had

never mentioned it to him before. Sensing Ai behind him, he decided to introduce himself before the questions rose.

"I'm Spike….maybe we should talk at the Professor's over some dinner!

" Ai nodded and allowed herself to be lead, as they walked Spike noticed something about her and had to ask.

"I don't mean to pry Ai….but you're not from this world are you?"

She tensed at his words but nodded.

"Yeah…it's a long story but your right. I'm not from here."

Other worlders weren't rare, in fact every world in this universe was offend visited by others. But most never stayed long, nor did they normally do such

things as fight…whatever those creature thing were. But spike shrugged that off for now, at least unti he had something to eat.

* * *

Elsewhere, in another world entirely, another "boy" was in the heat of battle. Boy wasn't quite the right word to describe him though, as he was a robot of

sorts. He stood at about five feet, had sleek metallic skin, orange spiked hair, twin metal pike wings on his back, and twin pistols in his hand. He was Axel

and t the moment he was doing his job as a Maverick hunter. In his world, the robotic beings that lived here known as Repliods often became evil and

corrupted. It was Axel's job to take care of this "Mavericks" to ensure no one was harmed. At the moment he was in the training simulation at hunter base,

fighting off a virtual version of the Maverick known as Earthbyte Trilobite. Or in Axel's case shooting repeating and watching him squirm. Once the Maverick

was defeated, the simulation ended and Axel's fellow A-class hunters Megaman X and Zero entered the room.

"Not bad Axel, looks like you've made a full recovery."

X told the young hunter, referring to an incident Axel had with the Maverick Lummine.

"I told you guys I was find! Once Palette gives me a final look I'll be back to helping you guys!" Just as Axel finished his boasting, the HQ's alarm went off and

the trio was stunned to find the same creatures that had attacked Spike.

"W-What are they?"

Axel asked as he drew his pistols, Zero answered his question with.

"It doesn't matter! Just take care of them!"

Before Zero or X could draw their weapons, Axel was overcome with a strange feeling. He raised his guns and shot at the creatures, and was surprised to see

bullets made out of shadows instead of his normal bullets. They destroyed the creatures in an instant, and then a stunned Axel and company were blinded by

a sudden light. When the light died down, X and Zero found that Axel was gone, which didn't settle with any of the two hunters.

* * *

Once again in another world, a battle was being raged….just not a physical battle. In a dimly lit detective agency building, trios of strange and colorful

anthropomorphic animals were agreeing. The leader was a huge green crocodile who had a golden chain and headphones, he was currently yelling at the

youngest member: a bee. The three member of this odd band was a purple chameleon who simply leaned on a wall and watched with mild interest.

"I told you to find a new case Charmy! We need to pay the rent!"

The crocodile, Vector, was telling the young Bee Charmy.

"But I found a lot stuff!" Charmy whined as he waved a few pieces of paper about.

The chameleon chose this moment to respond, as he pointed at the papers and said.

"Charmy those are nothing then rumors; I doubt we will get paid for knowing that Silver has daddy issues."

The trio argued a bit more, then a loud knock interrupted them as Vector was about to introduce Charmy to a little chin music.

"Oh! A customer!"

Vector cried happily,dollar signs in his eyes, as he went to open the door. The chameleon sensed something wrong at once, and in blinding speed he pushed

his friend out of the way and opened the door. In the doorway was one of the creatures, which the chameleon tried to dispatch with a hidden ninja star.

Vector didn't seem to like that at all, what with a potential "customer" writhing on the floor.

"Espio! What was that for?!"

The croc yelled, not thinking straight at all.

"It is not natural! I sense nothing but evil from it!"

To prove his point, the creature rose with a snarl and resumed its onslaught. Espio grabbed another of his ninja stars to defend himself, but instead found an

unfamiliar katana in his hand.

"What is this?!"

Espio expressed, confused at the strange weapon in his hand. He disregarded the confusion at the moment, and with amazing speed sliced the creature in

two. Once it faded away, a light much like the one that had taken Axel away blinded the trio. When Espio was found gone, Vector expressed his worry.

"WHO'S GONNA HELP WITH THE RENT?!"

* * *

For a fourth time, another world must be visited for yet another hero. Or rather, another heroine in this case. The girl in question was cheerfully dancing

about as she twirled a giant hammer around, the frilly skirt/dress she wore bobbing up and down. Her aqua blue hair and shining blue eyes seemed to be

extra radiant today as the girl, Meru, was happier than ever today. For the first time since her adventures outside her home, her friends were coming to visit.

Meru was part of a species known on this world as Wingies, humanoid beings with dragon mixed in. On top of that, thanks to her leaving her people's home

for said adventures, she was also now a dragoon, the champions of dragons. After saving her world from total destruction alongside her friends, she'd return

to her home for a bit of a break before resuming her true quest: finding her true love. However her dance would soon end as she heard a few people

screaming a bit away. She leapt into action and found a few of her fellow Wingies being attacked by the creatures that seemed to be everywhere.

"Stand back! I'll deal with them!"

Meru asked as she felt her Dragoon gem warm up. In an instant she transformed into her blue armored Dragoon form, her hammer ready to fight. Or it would

have if it was still there; instead she found her hands filled with a strange silver-blue magic of sorts alongside the hammer.

"Wha-?"

She questioned as she felt the magic release and tossed her hammer into her foes. They vanished and the familiar blinding light took Meru along for a ride to

somewhere else.

* * *

**All done! Lot of strange choices for heroes huh? Just wait and see whose next! Now here's a bio for those who may not know these heroes.**

Spike: A young boy (sixteen in this, based on his PSASBR appearance.) who has fought against the super smart monkey Specter and his legion of mischief

monkeys. With the aid of the professor, and his wide away of gadgets, he saves the day one monkey at a time. First appeared in _Ape escape._

Yatterman 2/Ai Kaminari: Part of a superhero mecha duo in her world, Ai alongside her boyfriend Gan Takana to find the strange skull gem before a band of

crooks do. Kind and brave, there isn't anything she can't do with her shock baton and loyal mecha. She first appeared in _Yatterman._

Axel: An A-class Maverick hunter. While abit on the cocky and naive side compared to his fellow hunters, Axel has proved he's more than capable to fight off

Mavericks. Due to a recent attack by the Maverick Lummine, his health as a replied has been called into question. He first appeared in _MegamanX7._

Espio the chameleon: A ninja/detective who works alongside Vector the crocodile and Charmy bee, to comedic effect. While he's normally stoic and serious

compared to his co-workers, he does care very much about them. He first appeared in _Knuckle's Chaotix._

Meru: An uber-silly girl who left her tribe of Wingies to find the true meaning of love. After meeting the Dragoon hero Dart she joined his quest to save the

world. While seemly cheerfully and energetic, her quest foe love's meaning often torments her. She first appeared in _Legend of Dragoon._


	2. Chapter 2:Eye

**I write this because….well because. After reading several cross-over type stories this popped in my head so here it is! I own none of the **

**characters mentioned her except for OC's.**

* * *

The next hero came from a world very similar to Axel's, in fact in reality it was simply the same world one hundred years prior. The world didn't have Repliods

this time, rather human like robots called robot masters. Once such one was a waste management robot created by the esteemed Dr. Thomas Light: Fireman.

At one point, the evil of this world known as Dr. Albert Wily had overtaken the mind of this robot for his plans of global dominations. Of course that plan had

failed thanks to the efforts of 's robot Megaman, and since then Fireman was a good guy again. However the pyro-technical robot was a bit… much at times.

"Evildoer beware! My fires of justice will punish you!"

The fire using robot had a strange quirk of proclaiming to be a "hero of justice" in his strong southern accent. This was at least tolerable…until he said it every

waking minute. But today that claim would be put to the test when Fireman was attacked. He noticed right away when the creatures that tormented the other

Heroes appeared out of nowhere.

"Howdy there pardners. Ya forget to set out the trash?"

Fireman asked the monsters this, acting as if he was unaware of their looks. When they didn't answer he transformed his hands into the powerful Firestorm

busters and he cried out.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!"

He shot at the monsters, but they shrugged the flames aside and attacked. Fireman tried his best to hold them back, and then out of nowhere a crazy idea

came to him. He clapped his busters together and charged them, and fired off the new attack he called.

"JUSTICE DRAGON!"

He then shot a pillar of fire in the form of a dragon, which incinerated the Creatures like nothing.

"Wow, wonder when the doc gave me that little number?

" Fireman questioned his new attack at once, but before he could get an answer the strange light returned and took him away.

* * *

"Ah just another slime! How are we gonna save Histy if all that's stopping us are blobs of ice cream!"

In a world that was…very aware of others to say the least, a trio of girls were in the midst of exploring a cave for a monster.

"But Nep-Nep if anything stronger attacks us now we'd be finished!"

One of the girls, a pink haired girl by the name of Compa, brought this up to the leader of the trio. The leader in question, a violet haired girl named Neptune,

simply scoffed and retorted.

"That's the point Compa! How are we going to prove how awesome we are if we just fight mooks? "

Neptune certainly looked like her saying that would be strange, a barely fifteen year old in a hoodie with a few "Video game" symbols on her person. Yet in

reality she was one of the four bickering Goddess's of this world, Celestia, in human form after a fierce fight with the other three. At the moment she was

going around the world fighting monsters alongside Compa and another girl, IF, to save a mysterious tome known as Historie.

"She has a point Compa, we need to level up and we're not getting any EXP from slimes."

IF agreed with Neptune, a rare sight, and after that even Compa had to agree. However Neptune's request for tougher foes was granted, when the team's

next encounter was in fact the Creatures.

"Ok, these guys look better! Time to transform!"

Neptune cheered as she began to turn into her goddess form. CD discs surrounded the girl, and black tech like armor soon covered her and armed her with a

black sword. However Neptune found a new weapon in her other hand: A black buster. Unlike Fireman's, this one had a disc slot in it, and before Neptune

could even question this weapon, a disc entered the slot and uploaded an attack: H.A.D.O.K.E.N. The buster then shot out a very familiar fireball that wiped

the Creatures out easily. Before Compa or IF could ask what that was, their leader was whisked away by a bright light.

"So….do we have to change discs now or what?" IF asked, earning a glare from Compa.

* * *

In the quiet town of Alamos, a dark figure was overlooking from atop a tower. It was one of a million of creatures that thrived on this world known as a

Pokémon, the nightmare Pokémon Darkrai. It looked phantom like, shadow like body with a white head and blue eyes that bore into the soul. It had once

saved this town from the masters of time and space, but now it stood atop its tower watching and waiting. Like most days nothing endangered the town, and

the phantom simply played a game of chess as it waited. But when it heard a few panicked screams and caught wind of something foul it flew off at once. In

the town's center it found strange monsters plaguing the humans, Creatures not known as Pokémon at all. At once Darkrai sent out its trademark attack,

Dark Void, but to its surprise the Creatures did not fall asleep into nightmare. Sensing an attack, Darkrai faded into shadows to avoid any damage from its

foes. It then faced then head on and warned them with its wispy voice.

"_Monsters….are not welcome in my town."_

It then tried another Dark void attack, only to instead create a wave of shadows that engulfed the Creatures into nothingness. Before the Pokémon could

inquire if it had just learned that move, a warm light caught it by surprise and teleported him to a different place entirely.

* * *

In a once desolate world, a young man was enjoying the hard earned peace when he sensed something was amiss. The young man had light purple hair,

wore a jacket with the Capsule Corp logo, and had a sword on his back. His name was Trunks, and he was a future version of a young boy of the same name.

Not too long ago, his world was in ruins by the hands of two evil Androids, and he had been the only one to stop them. Needless to say at the time he was

overpowered, so he had in turned returned to the past to get help from the legendary hero Goku. In the end he had earned the power to destroy them, and

saved the past from becoming his future. But now the timeline had split, and his future was slowly returning to glory. But when Trunks sensed something of

evil malice, he grew worried that his world was once again in danger. At once he flew off towards the threat, and was shocked to find the Creatures wreaking

havoc.

"What are they? Their even more powerful then a super Sayian!"

Trunks knew he was outmatched, yet he drew his sword and transformed into the golden haired super form his past allies had helped him master: a super

Sayian. He gathered his inner energy, Chi, and fired off a barrage of energy bullets at the Creatures. The monsters blocked them effortlessly and Trunks

soon tried his trademark technique.

"Burning attack!"

He fired off a huge fire like energy attack, but that too was shrugged aside with ease.

"I have no choice….I'll lose some speed but I'll have to turn into that form."

Trunks knew his only hope was his "super" form; a form that while more powerful crushed his speed. To his surprise however, instead he found himself in a

form that his friend Gohan had used: Super Sayian 2.

"How on earth…? No time, better stop those things first!"

Trunks told himself this so he could focus, and with incredibly speed he fought the Creatures until they vanished. As expected once he destroyed them, he

was taken away by the light, to where however was the question.

* * *

In a world where nothing serious ever really happened, well sometimes but not offend enough, a crew of five alien frogs was planning on taking over the

world. Well….more like four of them since the last one was being ignored. The leader, a green frog named Keroro, was telling the others his plans on

overtaking "Pekopon" with creating a major popular anime. Needless to say the others weren't taking him seriously at all; in fact the red frog named Giroro

was on the verge of blasting him with a bazooka. The yellow frog, Kululu, was thinking of he could have taken over Pekopon six times over by now, and the

dark blue frog named Tamama was thinking of sweets. The last one, who they all constantly forgot even existed, was a light blue ninja frog named Dororo

who had joined the Pekopon side and wanted nothing to do with invading. However, while the others were all saying how much Keroro was an idiot, he

sensed something wicked coming. Without a word he used his ninja skills to teleport outside and look for the source of this evil. He didn't have to go far, for

the source came to him instead, and he was soon face to face with the Creatures.

"Such strange beings….can they be aliens as well?"

Dororo asked as he drew his small sword out to defend himself. He took a stab at a Creature, only for it to scratch his arm in responds.

"They are tough foes….must rely on my ninja moves then."

He tried to switch into his close ranged attack armor, but instead found a strange energy shrunken in his palm.

"What is this? Well no matter I suppose."

Dororo questioned the weapon for a split second, before he used it to defeat the foes in front of him. As he vanquished them, the bright light returned and

took the ninja frog away…too bad no one really noticed.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a world filled with female heroes, one was in the middle of an argument when she was attacked. She had long black hair, slightly tall, and wore

a priestess robe. Her name was Rei, or as she was better known as Sailor Mars. At the time she had been arguing with one of her friends, Serena, when they

were both surrounded by Creatures.

"Let's take care of these freaks first, and then I'll go back to telling you I was right."

Rei told Serena, who sighed but agreed. They both then brought out pen-like devices, and shouted out. "Moon prism power." And "Mars power!" Respectively.

They were then turned into the sailor scouts known as Sailor Moon and Mars, and began to hold the creatures at bay. But neither Mar's fire attacks, nor

Moon's magic tiara so much as dented the monsters. Just as all hope seemed lost Mars felt something odd in her heart, and before she knew it she was

holding her hands out and crying out.

"MARS SACRED FIRE!"

A ring of white fire then shot out and bided the Creatures together, and within moments destroyed them.

"Wow Rei when'd you learn this?"

Serena asked her friend this, but as expected the fire user was whisked away by a bright light.

* * *

In a world that was rather dull in some cases, a young man was currently being tortured by a red haired girl. The girl in questioned had long red pigtails, and

wore a schoolgirl's outfit, and had a sword and amulet on her person. Her name was Shana, and she was a warrior who kept the balance of a world called the

Crimson realm. Her job was to find anyone from there that was causing trouble, and beat them until they stopped. The boy she had "befriended" was a dead

person called a "torch" named Yuji who had died and remained as an imprint of the real him. At the moment he had accidently peaked at her as she bathed,

so she was trying to impale him with her katana. Her revenge had to wait though, as they were soon surrounded by, what else, but Creatures.

"Yuji stay back…these aren't Crimson denizens!"

Shana cried as she drew her katana to fight. But like the rest of the heroes she found that her attacks didn't do anything to the monsters at all. It was then

that she noticed her hand was slightly warm, and she looked to see that her swords blade was turning red. She gave it a quizzical look before shrugging and

using the red hot blade to carve the Creatures in two. As Shana looked at the results of her handy work with approval, she was taken away by a warm light.

Leaving poor Yuji alone with the chances of survival pretty low.

* * *

The last of the heroes was from a strange yet normal city named Ikebukero, in fact he was well known there for being "The badass Bartender.". He was a

young man in his twenties, blonde hair and golden eyes, wore a bartender's outfit, and was quite possibly a living impossibility. His name was Shizou

Heiwajima, and he was a super strong person that most anger management classes saw on a daily basis. Since the age of seven, Shizou had learned that

ticking him off meant some large object, mostly vending machines, would be flying after you for some time. On top of this, nothing ever fazed Shizou, he'd

been stabbed, shot, and even tazed before and yet he acted as if they were taps on the wrists. Despite this he wasn't really a violent person, in fact he

himself hated violence, but press any of his dozens of berserk buttons and he flew into an unstoppable rage. Today seemed like an ordinary day for Shizou,

until he walked smack into a bunch of Creatures. Surprisingly he didn't question them at all; in fact when they tried to attack him he took care of them as if

they were nothing. It wasn't until he ran into an old "friend" that he found himself in a pickle. The person he ran into was assumed to be near the same age, wore a

fur topped coat, black hair, and a sneer filled with evil. He was an info broker known as Izaya Orihara, and he was someone Shizou really didn't care for.

Normally seeing Izaya would send Shizou into a rage, but the blonde haired man noticed something…different about his foe.

"Hey Izaya, the hell's that thing on your forehead?"

There was indeed something odd on Izaya's forehead: a circle like mark. It was a black circle that had four openings that let in four black lines, and in the

center was a pupil like dot. Izaya snickered and replied.

"That's rather sharp of you, I expected you to lunge at me like always. Let's just say this mark is a gift from my new friends…as are these."

Izaya then snapped his fingers, and to Shizou's shock the Creatures came to Izaya's call.

"You sicked those things on me? Then you should know how this ends….IIIIZAAAYAA!"

Shizou then began his onslaught, but before a punch could be thrown he was taken away by the bright light. Once he was gone, Izaya grinned and muttered.

"So it is like they said…..this should be interesting!"

He then turned towards his Creatures and said.

"Alright you freaks search the city for the Dullahan! "

Once they left, Izaya pulled out his phone and began calling his new friends, excitement on his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Professor's, Spike was being filled in by Ai about just what happened.

"Okay, basically those monsters you saw earlier were bio-genetic creations from this race of off world beings called, at least in our language, "The eye".

They're expert scientists who use their bio-engineering skills to "evolve" certain beings on worlds for universal conquests. Already my world and several

others have been overrun with their Creatures, and those were just the foot soldiers!"

Spike and the professor exchanged a lot before Spike asked. "Well what can I do? " Ami smiled and said.

"We need you, a faction of the eye betrayed them, and is helping us fight back. They've picked fourteen people to evolve as well, including you and me."

Spike was surprised at that, but when the Professor gave him a look, he knew what he had to do.

"Okay then! I'll help you stop these guys? Where do we go?"

She grinned and motioned outside as she said.

"I've got a ride waiting for us, we gotta go meet with the others quick!"

Without anything else being said, the two went outside to start the adventure.

* * *

Else while, in a dimly lit laboratory, Izaya was accompanying a strange being to meet a mad doctor of sorts. The being he was with was in fact one of "The

eye", he was human in looks save for light green skin, red eyes, and strange parasite like shells on his arms. He wore a dark sleeveless robe, and looked

mildly annoyed at his companion.

"So then Gru, who is this nutcase again?"

Izaya asked, earning a growl from the alien.

"Firstly, my name is Grudel not Gru. And secondly he is…a former mad scientist who was bent on turning his daughter into a doll. Needless to say he is

nothing but a Black Soul now, and his demented lifestyle attracted us…along with another."

Izaya seemed interested by this, but remained silence as they entered the lab. Inside Izaya found a strange sight: a middle aged man staring at a giant tube

that held a naked girl. The man was taller than Izaya, had messy brown hair, a pair of glasses, and wore a slightly blood splattered lab coat. He had forsaken

his given name once he died, and now he was simply known as Father. He was a deranged man who had kidnapped dozens in his life to kill and maim in

order to create "eternal dolls". One night though, his wife had learned of his plans to turn their young daughter Aya into his prized doll, and worse yet that he

was cheating on her with his assistant. He ended up killing his wife when she tried to interfere, but years later her spirit returned and tried to kill him, yet

when young Aya saved him, he turned on her and nearly killed her. His assistant ended up betraying him when he had slashed at her in anger, and soon his

corpse was discovered by his new assistant.

"Oh it's you again. And who is this young man?"

Father asked Grudel this, not moving his gaze from the girl.

"This is Izaya, another we have chosen to evolve, like you. He will henceforth be working alongside you and Ogre in order to make use of his skills."

Father turned and looked at him with anger, yet knew better then to question.

"As you wish…but first I'd like to inquire if you will do as promised and evolve my Aya here."

He motioned towards the girl, who in truth was a clone of his real daughter. At first he wanted Grudel to find his real daughter so his dream doll could be

realized, and for a moment it seemed as if that could happen as the girl had turned into a mad doctor like him. But then plans changed when a certain

undead cur had convinced her to change her ways and be a normal doctor. So instead he insisted that his "real daughter" be given the power to be something

better: a living and immortal doll. Grudel nodded and told Father.

"In due time, first I'd like to inquire Ogre about his discoveries."

As if on cue, the door opened and a tall, bald man in a suite walked in. He was Ogre, a demon who had helped the real Aya in her adventure, and turned her

dead father into a black soul. He bowed to Grudel and reported.

"The traitors are indeed gathering people to lead an assault."

Grudel scowled and turned to Father, and then moved him aside and said.

"Then a war we must start…but first a promise is a promise."

He pointed to the clone of Aya and muttered something, within moments the same mark that was on Izaya's forehead was on hers. Her eyes then opened

and in a single motion, she broke free of her confinement and stood in front of her creator. Father was astonished as he watched her look around and then

look at him and say.

"Good morning father, shall I get dressed?"

He stood then flabbergasted, until he noticed something off. She was now…taller; in fact somehow she'd aged as well. No lounger was she seven, but easily

twenty in looks. He turned to Grudel who explained.

"The mark has aged her into a more powerful form, in order to sustain the abilities she has earned."

Father was pleased at this, yet when he noticed the looks his "daughter" was giving Izaya he grew worried. But that would be stopped another time, for now

he had to see just what his doll was capable of. So he motioned for her to follow him, not hearing Izaya tell Grudel.

"You know Gru, I think I like this job now."

* * *

**And this is done. All the heroes and even the bad guys are all introduced. Though I originally planed for someone else to be here instead of **

**Shizou, I think this works better. So until next time, read and review!"**

Fireman: A waste management robot created by 's, he wields powerful fire busters and a strong sense of justice. This version of him comes from the game

_Megaman Powered up!_

Neptune: A goddess turned human from the world of Celestia, she's well aware of video games and often makes numerous references to them. She comes

from the game _Hyper Dimension Neptunia._

Darkrai: The shadow like Pokémon that causes nightmares with its Dark void attack, a silent creature by nature. It spends It's time defending Alamos town

after the events regarding time and space. While it officially appeared in Pokémon Platinum, this Darkrai appeared in movie ten: _The rise of Darkrai_.

Shana: A denizen of the crimson realm, and a fighter who makes sure said realm is in order. With her katana and fire based abilities in hand she ensures that

any rouge Crimson denizen looking for a snack hits the road. She first appeared in _Shakugan No Shana._

Future Trunks: A version of the Z-warrior Trunks from a distant future, this Trunks went to the past to get help defeated Androids and save the world from

ending up as it would have been. He succeeded, and now exists in a world outside the timeline. He first appeared in the anime _Dragon Ball Z._

Dororo: An alien frog who was sent to "Pekopon" to invade, only to be forgotten by his friends and turn traitor in a sense. He has ace ninja skills and is quite

powerful…yet most people forget he's even there or even care. He first appeared in

Rei (Sailor Mars.): A priestess turned magical girl, Rei is a bit hot headed but very strong when it comes to a fight. She saves the day as the hero Sailor Mars.

She first appeared in _Sailor Moon._

Shizou Heiwajima: A former Barkeep in Ikebukero, his anger gives him strength that makes mortal men fear him as a god, and rightly so. He has many

berserk buttons, but the strongest is his hate for the info broker Izaya. He first appeared in _Durarara._

Father: A mad doctor who kidnapped innocent people to harvest parts for his "dolls", a raving lunatic. He tried to kill his daughter for his ultimate doll, but the

spirit of his dead wife caused untold horror to hinder him. In the end he was killed by his spurred lover, and "brought back" by the strange demon known as

Ogre. As of now he is cloning his daughter to gain "an immortal doll." He appeared in the game _Mad Father._

Ogre: A strange man, or assumed demon, who helped a young Aya save her father. In the end, he found the dead doctor to be fascinating and took him to a

strange realm, where he assists in creating the ultimate doll. He appeared in _Mad Father._

Izaya Orihara: A very dangerous information broker in Ikebukero, he is always involved in some business in the city, and is a master manipulator. Some

claim he is pure evil and inhuman, and to them he politely agrees and then makes their lives living hell. He first appeared in _Durarara. _

Grudel: Part of the alien race known only as "The Eye", he is a brilliant scientist whose plan seems to be to "evolve" certain people to help over take the

universe. Why they want this is unknown but it can't be good.


End file.
